Someone like you
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: Ella lo intuía, pero eso no pudo evitar que el cuchillo se clavara fuerte en su corazón. La última conversación frente a frente entre Amatis y Stephen, antes de aquel inevitable final.


Los personajes son de **Cassandra Clare**, pero esto es de mi autoría.

* * *

**Someone like you**

* * *

—Tenemos que hablar...

Esa frase significaba que algo malo estaba por venir. Temblé ante todas las posibilidades que se empezaron a dibujar en mi mente, pero siempre manteniendo una expresión tranquila. Sin embargo, sabía que Stephen no la creería, pues sus ojos denotaban una tristeza inmensa.

—Tú dirás... —susurré, y se me quebró la voz al final, para mi desgracia.

Llegamos hasta la pequeña salita que teníamos en casa. Era curioso que ese lugar solía guardar momentos tan preciosos que habíamos pasado mi marido y yo, y siempre nos rodeaba un ambiente acogedor y hogareño. Sin embargo, en ese momento, me pareció una habitación lúgubre y solitaria.

—Primero que nada, necesito que sepas que, pase lo que pase, mi amor por ti siempre será eterno —dijo, con voz suave—. Si llego a morir mañana, buscaré la manera de regresar a ti y estar a tu lado por siempre.

Quise llorar en ese momento. No entendía nada de lo que hablaba, pero mis sospechas solo incrementaban y sentía terror ante la verdadera razón de esta charla. Tomó mis manos, besándolas con devoción, y se negó a soltarlas.

—No... no te entiendo —susurré.

—Amatis... tenemos que separarnos —dijo bajito.

El cuerpo entero se me relajó con sus palabras y se me salió una risita tonta. Stephen siempre bromeaba conmigo y buscaba la manera de provocarme. Lo más seguro era que mi esposo había sido enviado a una misión importante, y él, siendo un dramático sin remedio, no encontró una mejor manera de decírmelo.

Stephen enarcó una ceja, extrañado por mi respuesta, y eso solo provocó que riera con un poco más de fuerza.

— ¡Eres un exagerado! —reí—. Mejor dime cuándo estarás de vuelta. La última vez que saliste, fueron casi...

—No estoy hablando de una redada, Amatis —me interrumpió con seriedad—. Estoy hablando de divorciarnos.

— ¿Q-qué?

—Divorciarnos —repitió—. Mira, sé que es repentino, pero estoy en una situación que me tiene atado de manos y...

— ¿Por qué? —fue mi turno de interrumpir.

Las manos me temblaban y sentí que mis ojos se inundaban con lágrimas sin derramar. Mi respiración era errática, mientras sentía que mi mundo comenzaba a caer en picada. Sus palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza, pero mi mente se negaba a procesarlas.

—Lo mejor es que no lo sepas...

—Creo que es lo menos que merezco, ¿no crees? ¡Me debes una maldita explicación! —chillé.

—Amatis, por favor entiende —pidió.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que debo entender, Stephen?! Mi marido, de la noche a la mañana, me dice que debemos divorciarnos... ¿Y esperas que me quede tan tranquila, sin recibir al menos una razón para ello?

Para este punto, me había soltado abruptamente de su agarre, levantándome del sofá y moviéndome por la sala como animal enjaulado. Las lágrimas brotaban sin freno y los sollozos me obligaban a detenerme para tomar aire. Siempre me había caracterizado por ser una mujer fuerte e independiente, pero Stephen se había convertido en una parte esencial de mi vida, y la mera idea de perderlo era como caer en un pozo sin fondo.

—Jamás lo entenderías. Valentine...

— ¡Valentine! —grité—. ¡Debí de suponerlo! Ese hombre te ha intoxicado con sus mentiras, al igual que lo hizo con Lucian.

—No hables de ese traidor...

—Te recuerdo que ese "traidor", como lo llamas, era mi hermano —siseé—. Y, ¿qué te ha ofrecido a cambio, Stephen? —pregunté con tono irónico, limpiándome los ojos con fiereza.

—No lo entiendes, Amatis —susurró—. Si yo pudiera... si estuviera en mi poder...

—Pero no lo está, ¿verdad?

—De verdad lo siento tanto, mi amor.

Sus palabras cariñosas sonaban como uñas en un pizarrón, y me cubrí las orejas. Era un acto infantil, pero esto era como vivir la peor de mis pesadillas. Rogaba por despertar y olvidar todo esto, pero no era posible.

—Entonces... ¿Esto es el fin? ¿Cada quién por su cuenta y ya?

—No tiene por qué ser así.

—Pretendes que nos veamos a escondidas, como si lo nuestro estuviera mal —dije con un gesto amargo—. ¿Y nos quedaremos separados para siempre? Estoy segura de que tu madre estará encantada de saber que pasarás en soltería el resto de tus días —me burlé un poco.

Pero su repentino silencio me golpeó como un muro de ladrillos.

—Hay algo más. Lo intuyo... —susurré.

—Es que Valentine...

— ¡De nuevo ese condenado nombre! —bramé.

—Amatis...

—Vete —le corté—. Ya arreglaremos la disolución de nuestro matrimonio.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba y se inclinó para besarme, pero giré la cara, por lo que me besó en la sien. Me quedé estática en mi lugar, aguantándome las traicioneras lágrimas.

—Por favor, recuerda mis palabras —susurró contra mi oído—. Siempre estarás en mi corazón, Amatis. Fuiste, eres y serás el amor de mi vida, no lo olvides.

—Ahórrate tus promesas vacías —se me quebró la voz—. Ya me has fallado en la más importante.

Suspiró profundamente, antes de darme un último beso en la frente, y se marchó de la casa, dejando un vacío no solo en mi vida... sino en mi corazón.

No obstante, el cuchillo que se había enterrado aquella tarde, se profundizó en el momento en que recibí la noticia de su próxima boda. Ni siquiera había pasado un mes, y la herida de mi runa matrimonial destrozada aún no terminaba de cicatrizar, cuando lo vi abrazando a una hermosa rubia, de ojos azules; totalmente opuesta a mí.

_Céline Montclaire._

Viví en un estado de sopor por muchos meses, aun pensando que todo esto era un mal sueño. Pero el dolor de su muerte, casi un año después de su segundas nupcias, revolvió aquellas viejas heridas que creí que habían sanado. Ni siquiera tuve el coraje de acercarme a Imogen para darle mis condolencias, sino que lloré en silencio y me encerré en mi amargura por muchos años...

Hasta que llegó a mi puerta un apuesto muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos dorados. La viva imagen de quien fue siempre el amor de mi vida.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
